mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
Scouting Based Ward Mission Plan
What happens when the divine witness of the True Church is combined with powerful recruiting programming available from the best youth activity in the world? Program Advantages # Missionary Work Begins with Service - Scouting teaches youth how to serve. Many examples from the scriptures and the modern world show that great missionary experiences begin with service. # Ward Leader Driven - Almost every published LDS Ward mission plan (Building a Ward Mission Plan) involves attempting to motivate others to do the hard task of finding. How about a plan where the mission leader can just pluck a whole bunch of wonderful young open-minded families right out of the local neighborhood in just one night? And you can easily repeat this process a couple of times every year? # Local Families - Ward members have an extra challenge generating referrals when all of their work and school associates live well outside of ward boundaries. # Mission Prep for Young People - Youth as young as age 8 take a very fun and active role in modeling the gospel for their friends. # Wholesome Family Recreation - The centerpiece of the scouting program is how it models the key principals (outlined in the LDS Family Proclamation) of what makes a young family successful. # Referrals from Non-members - Well over 30% of participating non-member families successfully refer their non-member friends to also join the ward youth activity program. No other church non-member referral program comes anywhere close to this rate! # Multiple Teaching Opportunities - Most American families are pretty well educated and fairly set on their beliefs with some significant negative stereotypes. Scouting program allows for multiple teaching opportunities with family members - specifically the parents to break down these stereotypes and transform them into either "Friends of the Church" or potential "Golden Investigators". # Pack the Building with Non-Members - Scouting unit exchange and leadership training programs allows for frequent visits from scout troops of other faiths and "plants many seeds" in fertile ground. (See Ten Commandments Hike how this is done.) # Scouting Opens Doors - Scouting is worldwide recognized non-denominational faith based service program. The scouting flag can open a lot of doors to further discussions. # More Gospel Discussion - I average well over five times as many unintended gospel theme discussions in my workplace from in my Scout Leader calling versus when I was a Ward Missionary. Unintended means my non-member friends triggered the discussion, usually along the lines of "Your scouting event sounds really great, but why did you get involved with it?" For me it was just so natural and easy to talk about the weekend's outing or service project with the boys than to talk about the Sunday School lessons (although those are really great too!) Community Publicity Wards with strong active scouting units get a lot more positive recognition in the local press than those that don't: * Ye are The Light of the World - In the Sermon on the Mount, the Savior taught us the importance of letting the gospel light shine in our lives. (LDS New Era Matt 5:14-16) ## Topeka-Capital Journal (Feb 2018) - Ethan Lane, 14, a freshman at Washburn Rural High School... ## MesquiteNews.com (Feb 2018) - Three youth of Mesquite 2nd Ward... ## Waunakee Tribune (Feb 2018) - Blankets for Children... ## Guthrie Headed to Houston (Feb 2018) - Major League pitcher and Eagle Scout Jeremy Guthrie to preside over LDS Mission in Houston TX. ## Blood Drive (Feb 2018) - Eagle Scout organizes Blood Drive at local LDS Stake Center. Come donate today! ## Beloit Daily News (Feb 2018) - Eagle Scout renovates community center golf cages... History of LDS Scouting Program Preparation Important points of preparation for a successful Scouting Based Ward Mission Plan: # Organize The Program - Organize yourselves; prepare every needful thing; and establish a house, even a house of prayer, a house of fasting, a house of faith, a house of learning, a house of glory, a house of order, a house of God; (D&C 88:119) # Study The Challenge First - But, behold, I say unto you, that you must study it out in your mind; then you must ask me if it be right, and if it is right I will cause that your bosom shall burn within you; therefore, you shall feel that it is right. (D&C 9:7-8) Have you ever seen any Ward Mission Leader do a comparative research study (with an open mind) on which mission plans generate the best results? Trained Program Leaders * Every boy deserves a trained leader. - Scouting Training Theme * Trained Scout Leaders - To use Scouting as a Successful mission plan requires a very strong, active, safe buy very fun youth activity that attracts the boys and their friends (ages 8-18) like honey. This begins with adult leaders that attend both basic and then advanced training programs. Here they learn important skills such as how to persuade young people to Choose The Right (D&C 121:41). * Learn Your Duty- Wherefore, now let every man learn his duty, and to act in the office in which he is appointed, in all diligence” (D&C 107:99). Carried out, this suggests that members serving in Church assignments (including Scouting) will learn the responsibilities of their calling and then fulfill them to the best of their ability. * LDS Training Policy for YM Leaders - Several LDS Church leadership positions require appropriate BSA training - from Bishopric down to Assistant Den Mother. Related Activities # Ten Commandments Hike - Pack an LDS chapel with a big non-member audience to hear first hand the Joseph Smith story from two of the finest missionaries in the Mission. # Genealogy Merit Badge - When our scout troop told the non-member scouts that we were going to show them their family tree, ALL of their parents came, anxious to see what it would look like! (100% attendance) Success Stories # When Scouting Became My Mission Plan - MainTour.com (Oct 2017) # Fellowshipping with Those Who Are Not of our Faith by Gordon B Hinckley Teachings - “Let us reach out to help men and women of goodwill, whatever their religious persuasion and wherever they live.” # Lift Where You Stand by Dieter Uchtdorf - LDS General Conference Oct 2008. # Scouting: The Means to an End - Tex - (Millennial Star) "The best mission prep I had was working at Boxwell Scout Reservation... (for three years) I taught young men who were not much younger than myself." # A Pillar Supporting the Priesthood - Strain and Romney - (Feb 2010 LDS Ensign) Whole article if good, but look especially for subheading "High Flying" and the story of Juan Hernandez. Resources * Building a Ward Mission Plan * When Scouting Became My Mission Plan - MainTour.com * Top 12 Mormon Merit Badge Activities - MainTour.com * President Monson Discusses the Strengths of Scouting - This video was prepared for use as the Boy Scouts of America celebrated the 100th anniversary of Scouting in the U.S. in 2010. In the video, President Monson talks about the blessings Scouting can bring to those who live according to its principles. * The Real Problem for Scouting in the LDS Church - Mat Greenfield - Feb 2015 (Utah Council Blog) * Why I Like 50 Mile Hikes - David C Pack - Jun 2012 (LDS Ensign) * Fulfilling Your Duty to God through Scouting Mark Francis (New Era Sept 2013) - "Missionary work has been an important part of Scouting in the Church for the past 100 years. In fact, back in 1913, one reason the general leaders of the young men first recommended that the Church participate with the Boy Scouts of America (BSA) was because of the missionary work of our boys associating with their fellows." * MormonMissionPrep.com - Category: Thomas S Monson Category: Gordon B Hinckley Category: Priesthood Category: For The Strength of Youth Category: Mission Category: Missionary Work Category: Ward Mission Plan Category: Scouting Category: Preach My Gospel Category:Family Life Category:Family Proclamation Category:Mission Prep Category:Leadership training